


Even Villains Cry

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Youtube watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a video of Tom that you never had seen before. It results in hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Villains Cry

“Bored!” You groaned. Tom was off filming, but hopefully would be home by the end of the week. That still didn’t stop the boringness of being home from creeping into your mind. You didn’t feel like drawing or writing. You had been through your DVD collection a few times and it was too cold and rainy to go for a walk.

Sighing, you decided you might as well dive deep into the darkness that was Youtube. You could start a chain watching binge and just click on whatever video on the side caught your eye. You started off watching some fanvids, which ranged from just the Avengers to everything getting pulled into the gravitational pull of SuperWhoLock. That’s when you saw a picture of Tom over to the side. He was frowning and his eyes looked watery.

“What is this?” You asked. You pressed play and watched it, immediately missing Tom as you watched him tear up at possibly his last Marvel red carpet. “Oh Tom.” You whispered.

“What?” You heard someone say as the front door shut. You jumped up and ran to him, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him close.

“I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.” You said, snuggling close to him. He smiled then looked at your laptop. 

“Oh no…”

“What?” You asked.

“You saw that video.” He said. You pulled him down so you could kiss him.

“It’s cute to see Loki with a soft side.” You said. He blushed.

“So, what does he have to so that you see him as sexy?” He asked, laughing. You smiled and bit your lip.

“Be Tom Hiddleston.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Too fluffy?


End file.
